


I love you, baka

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: “Two people in love, alone, isolated from the world, that's beautiful.” ― Milan Kundera.





	I love you, baka

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, mina!
> 
> I hope everything is going well for you and that you're having a nice time, no matter what you're doing. Here I'm with a HiroAtsu one-shot that I began a looong time ago and I finally finished it tonight! It has no particular plot. It's just a kind of short one-shot full of cheesy moments, love, happiness and kisses because I've always craved to write it for my precious, cute dorks in love. 
> 
> Here are few infos that you need to know, though: Hiroto and Atsuya are both 19 years old and live in the same flat together.
> 
> As always, thank you for ALL the support you show to my fanfics and the kudos you leave on them! It's really appreciated and motivating >w< Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I did to write it! ENJOY THE READING!!~
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

His breath cleared the face of the rebel locks. A small smile on his lips, Atsuya silently looked at Hiroto's peaceful, sleepy face, his eyes resting on every detail of his round face and skin almost as clear as the moon. His long black eyelashes trembled with his own warm, steady breath as he was deeply asleep, arms around Atsuya's body and hugging him tightly. He could feel his warm air against his skin. It tickled, but it wasn't unpleasant. Also...

Atsuya closed the distance between their faces a little more. His eyes went from his long black eyelashes to his blue flash through his left eye, his curly hair of such an atypical color, to finally land on his pink lips, slightly separated. His fingers were caressing the plump skin of his cheeks. He slowly approached his head, and took precautions not to wake him as his lips put a chaste kiss on his right cheek.

He wanted him to wake up. He wanted to see him blink, to see those eyelids weighed down by sleep rise up in spite of the difficulty, and to put his eyes with that supernatural color on him. He wanted to see him regain that life that animated him and see that genuine smile, which he offered to him and only to him. Atsuya will never admit it, but he found him irresistible both when he was sleeping and when he was waking up.

Atsuya smiled in spite of himself. His head rested comfortably on the cushion, he continued to watch his boyfriend plunged into a deep sleep. He chuckled when he heard his little, sweet snoring.

He let his mind wander as he observed him with special attention. It had been two years since they had been dating. Two of his best years. Contrary to what he had thought, Hiroto was much more than he showed. He had managed to break his shell and see what was hiding there. Moreover, Hiroto had managed to do just as much. Apart from Shirou, he had never let anyone enter his world. It took them a long time, both for him and Hiroto, to do so. But all that time was worth it and he felt like he was the happiest person in the world. That love he felt for Hiroto...He didn't want it to be a passing folly. Simply a temporary love between two young adults. No. He wanted, even if it sounded like romance between inexperienced young adults like them, that it all lasted. There were so many things he couldn't stand in him, but there were so much more beautiful in him, and he wanted to enjoy it forever. To be honest with himself, he had no idea if Hiroto had the same feelings...

Atsuya sighed. His fingers once again release his face from his rebellious locks, and was surprised by Hiroto's eyes half-open. His lips stretched in a smile.

"Hey, carrot head. What is happening? Did you miss me?"

First thing Hiroto does: make fun of him. The Hiroto he had always known. Atsuya, frowning, remained silent. He ended up turning his back to Hiroto.

"Keep dreaming, baka. I was more in peace when you were sleeping like an ogre."

He heard a little chuckle. Then, the slow rustling of moving blankets, weighed down by Hiroto's sleep. His arm landed on his waist to take him in his arms. His head burrowed into his messy hair to smell his scent. He sighed of well-being.

"Well, personally... I'm really glad to see you again, Atsuya."

Atsuya's heart always beat abnormally fast to Hiroto's pronunciation of his name. Sometimes, he decided to call him by his first name instead of all the ridiculous little nicknames - sometimes adorable, a thought he will never admit it to him - that caused him that strange sensation in him.

"You're talking as if it had been days since we had seen each other."

"What do you want, carrot head... I care about you so much that one minute without you seems like an eternity."

A simple whisper, but his way of saying it had been tender, and almost shy. His very words were to melt the heart of anyone, even the most indifferent of all. Hiroto could be a pretentious bastard, but Atsuya had always seen more than that. He could see all that. This possessive side showed only terrible despair and the fear of losing another loved one. That fear that he could be the cause. This fear of opening his eyes, and discovering that he was alone again. That fear of that atrocious pain he had felt for far too long. That fear of disappointing and losing again...

Atsuya swallowed.

"Me too, baka."

Hiroto blinked. Gently, Atsuya put his hand on his arm and grabbed it.

"Me too, I care about you too much to even want to lose you."

It was always so difficult to get something out of him, and yet the words came out with such ease from his mouth. Without any apparent difficulty, except for his trembling lips and the threat that his voice could break at any moment under the emotion... No, really. Without any difficulty.

"Even if you can be a bastard who makes me angry so many times... I love you too much for that."

The silence. Except for his heart pounding and pounding in his ribcage, Atsuya couldn't hear anything else. Not even Hiroto's breath as they were so close to each other. Atsuya decided to speak again.

"Hiroto, I-"

But Atsuya stopped. A chuckle. He hadn't dreamed. Hiroto had just chuckled. Confused, the smallest turned to his boyfriend. He opened his eyes wide in spite of himself. Atsuya was unable to say or do anything in front of this rare scene that was presenting itself to him. Hiroto was crying. He was crying and laughing at the same time. He was smiling, but his eyes were incessantly crying. He covered his eyes with his trembling hand, still laughing. Now lying on his back, Hiroto was on the verge of completely cracking in the face of this surge of emotions. Atsuya didn't say a word and contented himself with opening and closing his mouth, finding nothing to say to comfort him.

He was lost. Completely lost.

"Hiroto-"

"There's only you..." His voice was lost for a brief moment. His head swayed on his side. Tears were still flowing, but his smile was still in place. He continued. "There's only you to make me feel all that."

He gave a last laugh before letting his arms fall limp on the mattress. His eyes turned to the ceiling and started to stare at it. As the locusts began to sing in that warm and mild summer night, he was lost in thought. At a time when Atsuya was afraid of having touch a sensitive string, at a time when Atsuya wanted to have clearer answers. He decided to sit, to better observe the face of his boyfriend, who persisted in observing the white ceiling that stretched above him. After a very - very long - minute, Hiroto spoke.

"That's why I love you."

He turned his attention back to Atsuya. His smile was softer. Hiroto's hand came to rest on his cheek and caressed it with his thumb, with such a great tenderness rare to see from him. The irresistible urge to collapse and cry like him was palpable and yet, Atsuya restrained himself. In turn, with his words still ringing in his head, his hand came to rest on Hiroto's to intertwine his fingers with his. And not once, his eyes had left his. Not once did he look away. He couldn't. He didn't want to.

"Hiroto, you baka."

Hiroto tilted at the insult. Atsuya huddled against him to take refuge in the crook of his neck, under the frowned eyebrows and the taken aback look of Hiroto.

"I say I love you, and that's what you tell me?"

"Yeah."

"Uh, you're looking for trouble, carrot head", Hiroto grumbled.

Atsuya pulled his head out of his neck to pull his tongue out as Hiroto was pouting. He chuckled.

"Go ahead, make fun of me..."

A stupid smile on his face, Atsuya got up under the slightly curious gaze of his boyfriend, who couldn't help but wonder what he was about to do. Atsuya didn't lose a second and gave him the answer by swinging each of his legs on either side of his waist to ride him. His hands landed on the mattress on either side of Hiroto's head, this time blinking in surprise at his gesture. Atsuya, his head bent over him, took advantage of the vision of a Hiroto both lost and deliciously surprised below him, his messy hair around his head. He tilted his head to the side with a little smirk.

"What are you going to do to me, huh?" Atsuya whispered, his voice dripping with provocation.

"I see. So, you play the card of provocation..." Hiroto replied, who had recomposed himself and had a smile that said a lot. He reduced the distance between their faces a little more and it was his turn to whisper "I have my idea."

His hands now on Atsuya's waist, Hiroto completely reduced the distance between them and put his lips on those of the smaller one for a kiss. A gasp of surprise before answering him, cheeks red. Their lips intertwined perfectly, like the pieces of a puzzle. It was a soft, slow kiss, slowly becoming a more languorous and passionate kiss, with the tongues of each one intermingling with each other. Atsuya's low moan drew a smile from Hiroto, his hands now on his thighs.

"I knew you were going to love this."

"Not at all", Atsuya replied in a whisper. His breath was jerky, his cheeks red with embarrassment, his eyes misted with pleasure. Hiroto truly loved that vision.

His gaze lost on Atsuya's face, his hand came to retrieve one of his lost locks to place it behind his ear. For a moment, his fingers brushed his burning ear, probably due to the irresistible and delicious kisses they had just had. He looked back at Atsuya.

"You're so cute. Did you know that?"

His eyes wide open, Atsuya's face turned a darker red.

"What-what are you-" he stammered "I-"

Hiroto chuckled. A compliment and he had completely lost him. Behaving this way made him even more irresistible and adorable, gave him even more the desire to keep him just for himself and to devour him. He knew his reactions, and he always took pleasure in playing with him to savor them.

A smug smile on his lips, Hiroto tilted his head to the side. "It looks like there is someone who has trouble speaking."

Atsuya frowned, both caught and frustrated. "Baka! It's your fault if I-"

His sentence was cut completely by the hand of Hiroto who, previously on his thigh, had just landed suddenly on his left buttock to grab it. He squealed instead and straightened up. With his face plunged into his hands, Atsuya had just reached the highest degree of embarrassment ever reached.

"I cannot believe you still have that kind of reaction even after we had s-"

"Shut up, baka!" Cut him without any hesitation.

Hiroto frowned. He sighed. Judging by his voice, he had just blundered.

"Oi, carrot head."

No answer. He growled. When he was angry, he was one of the most complicated people to handle. Hiroto decided to retry a second time, differently this time.

He straightened up as best he could with Atsuya still on him. While paying great attention to the reactions of the smallest, he rested his hands on his waist, with great caution. When faced with a beast like him, one must act carefully and gently, so that he didn't explode again. And well, he didn't want to have to deal with his big brother, who was terrifying when one hurt his little brother, which was totally understandable.

"Hey, Atsuya."

His voice was low, like a whisper. At the same time low and soft. Atsuya didn't remove his face from his hands. Hiroto, his head bent to one side, slowly approached him. Atsuya let him do it.

"I'm sorry for doing this to you. I wasn't trying to make fun of you."

No answer. He kept talking.

"I just like... your reactions when I do that. You're so adorable that I can't help it", Hiroto admitted shyly. This time it was him who was embarrassed.

"I cannot believe it..."

"That's you who's forcing me to confess such things", Hiroto grumbled, his ears still red like a poppy.

Atsuya pulled his face out of his hands and stared at him with a look too familiar to his liking. "That's not me who feels the buttocks of others to have his favorite reactions."

"Like I do that with others, baka!"

"You didn't have to say 'So we've done the thing' either!" Atsuya exclaimed with a strong voice.

"It's not my fault if you're still a baby!" Hiroto replied this time.

"I-I'm not a baby... Baka", Atsuya finished in a breath.

Even when he pouted, he was adorable. How could he blame him for adoring each of his expressions?

Hiroto sighed for the umpteenth time. "I think Fubuki-senpai is right". He paused, and with a faint smile, he continued, "We're really fighting for nothing."

"I hate to say you're right, but we do... we're really fighting for nothing."

Hiroto chuckled at his answer.

"You know what it's like to confess things you don't necessarily want to say."

"Shut up, baka", Atsuya directly replied with a little flick at his forehead.

A groan. Hiroto rubbed his forehead with a grimace, a hand still resting on his waist.

"You're so difficult to deal with."

"So, we're two."

He chuckled at Atsuya's frank answer. Another side to him that he was in love with. His arms wrapped around him to take him in his arms. He put his forehead against his, isolating them even more in their little bubble, their world just for them. They exchanged intense glances with a touch of sweetness. By being so close, they could detail the other's face to the millimeter, which made them laugh.

"You're weird."

"I send you back the same compliment", Atsuya replied with a frowning eyebrow. Yet a smile was stretching his lips.

Hiroto let his eyes get lost for a moment on that illuminated face before smiling in his turn and leaning to get another kiss from his soft lips. Atsuya accepted it with pleasure. His hand went to the side of his hair, which got tangled with his gray locks and deepened a little more this kiss by getting his head closer to his own.

"You make me go crazy", Hiroto whispered against his slightly swollen lips with incessant kisses.

"I can say the same about you."

Hiroto chuckled. Another little kiss stolen before letting his head fall against Atsuya's chest. He shivered. With his skin smelling of strawberry soap and his hand stroking his scalp, Hiroto was in Heaven. He felt like he was the happiest person in the world... His hands suddenly pulled on Atsuya's t-shirt.

"Never let me down, Atsuya."

He opened his eyes wide to his request tinged with supplication and a certain fear that he knew only too well from him. It was his turn to take Hiroto in his arms.

"Never". He put his head on his and added "You'll never be alone again, Hiroto."

Hiroto didn't show it to him, but he could feel the tears wetting his white t-shirt. He could feel his muscles and his body relax against his. Atsuya bit his lower lip. He hugged him harder, his hand still stroking his hair in disorder.

"I promise you."

Kira Hiroto could be a pretentious and sometimes grumpy bastard, but he couldn't live without him. Maybe it was love that blinded him... Who knew. Love was unpredictable and misleading. But he didn't care. This love he felt for him filled him with happiness and he was addicted to it, so addicted...

"I love you, scarred face", Atsuya murmured.

"Don't say such things". A moment of silence. "Me too, carrot head."

A smile on his lips, Atsuya continued to rock Hiroto, his hand tangled in his hair, his heart swollen with love and his eyes half-opened with sleep.

**

BONUS:

"Oi, what are you doing, carrot head?"

"What?" Atsuya asked in a falsely innocent tone.

"I know very well what you want to do, and I forbid you to- HAHAHAHA!! STOP, BAKA!!"

"Shhhh, you'll wake up the whole neighborhood!" Atsuya pointed out with a glance at their window.

"Please, stop this!" Hiroto pleaded as he was crying with laughter. After all this time spent with him, Atsuya knew his weak point so well...

"You're still as sensitive underarms, huh?"

"You'll pay for that, you little-!"

With a little diabolical smile, he intensified his tickling on a Hiroto cowered on the bed and totally dying in front of such sudden torture.

"I can't hear you with your laughter. Repeat again, please?"

It was six in the morning and Hiroto felt like he was dying because of that baka he loved to madness.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3


End file.
